The otherside of life
by Windraider
Summary: The holy grail war, it's supposed to be a cruel bloody battle between seven masters and seven servants...  Yeah right, who made that rule up? Rate T for language.  P.S   Stupid fic not even worthy to be called crack. But who cares, I'm trying right?
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what made me wrote this crap...okay I mean the crappy writting I can understand. But the story part came from a picture at photobucket, and that's how it led to this stupid fic.**

**Disclaimer, I owe none of the elements in this fic. So don't blame me for anything.**

* * *

><p>Emliya Einzbern had never imagined that she would ever end up in this situation. She had always thought that the only thing that mattered in life was Sakura. She had thrown her ideals of being a hero of justice out of the window long ago.<p>

So one could imagine how ironic it was for her that back when she wanted to become one, she couldn't, and after she stopped wanting to become one did she managed to become one.

However she had never considered herself to actually be a hero. She was called a hero by a small minority of people that she had helped, yet those small minority alone was actually somewhat enough for her to enter the throne of heroes after her untimely death if only just barely.

Despite throwing her ideals of being a hero away, old habits die hard, and once in a while she just had to go out of her way to help others. Off course what many didn't know was that part of the reason she helped them was because she often felt the need to get away from Sakura.

That girl had proven herself more often than possible that she was cunning and deceptive. How many times had she tried to help her only to end up being raped by her? She lost count after the fourth.

Being a specimen of the third magic, she often had to go overseas to the clock tower or mages association for a check up. As after his soul was transferred to his sister's body, he noticed that there have been quite a number of changes, and that she was able to function normally or if not even better than before as compared to her original body.

Her body structure was somewhat of a mystery, not even those at the clock tower could tell just what she was exactly, and some pretty much sought to capture her for their own studies.

At first it was hard to fight them off, because she lost most of her projection abilities after the soul transfer, but she worked hard and eventually managed to regain some of her abilities. She wasn't as skilled as her alternate future self Archer in terms of tracing, but she was good enough to hold her own.

Yet what she didn't know was by fighting off those people after her, she was able to gain enough fame in the small city to actually enter the throne of heroes itself after death.

Now after giving up her ideals of being a hero of justice, the throne was the last place she had ever expected to end up in after death, but end up there she did.

As if that wasn't enough, not long after she was enlisted into the throne of heroes, was she summoned.

* * *

><p>Shiro Emiya was a very, very confused boy.<p>

Just this morning, all was well. Get up, practice his sorry excuse of magecraft, go to school, meet up with Issei, have lunch together. That was the standard procedure of his daily life. Once in a while a new rare event would pop up, but he'll deal with that. Today was one of those rare events. Getting stab through the heart by a scary man wearing something short of a blue body suit that made him seem a bit gay.

He had somehow survived this. How he survived that he did not know, all he knew was that the scary gay man in a blue suite had followed him back home to kill him again. He tried to argue his point, but was quickly tossed around by a guy with superhuman strength. He ran into his sorry excuse of a workshop to find a way to survive, but nothing surface, and soon afterwards, he was cornered again, ready to be killed a second time…and that's when she made her appearance.

Small, graceful and dangerous. She had called herself Saber, and she called him master. She stared at him for several moments before she turned around and faced the spearman and driven him off, while he himself was completely powerless to have done anything but to be kicked around like a ragged doll.

She was small, but she radiated power. She was the white knight, a being a power, one that stood at a level beyond humans. Only problem with her was her attitude, she often took several glances at him for a second before looking away muttering several incoherent words he didn't know what they meant.

Off course things got even weirder when Rin Tohsaka and her servant entered the flay. Saber thinking that they were dangerous stood by his side protecting him.

At first both servants just stared at each other, nether making a move or so until Archer dropped her stance and let out squeal. Than afterwards, there was some small talk between the two, but neither master actually understood what they were talking about. Thankfully Rin decided to instead take control of their conversation and talk about negotiations.

Which led to the two of them sitting in their rooms while their servant stood guard outside.

Shiro having absolutely no idea what she was talking about was eventually forced by Rin to come to the church with her for some answers. She was about to call out to her servant when they heard a scream.

The two of them rushed out to see what was going on, and that was when both Rin and Shiro saw the weirdest and freakiest thing ever.

Rin's servant, Archer was lying on top of a crying Saber, making out with one another. Although in the case of Saber, it might have been rape.

* * *

><p>Emilya Einzbern was a powerful magus who became a servant after death. She had never considered to be one, she had never considered herself to enter to throne of heroes, and most certainly, she had never expected herself to be summoned her younger self.<p>

She had fought off Lancer…barely. Made contact with Rin, and her servant.

Now that was the strange part. Her servant while still Archer, was not the same person she was expecting.

At first when they first met, she was expecting a fight, but Archer didn't seem to be interested in it, if anything, she looked interested in her. She asked her some questions and made some statements, which in turn hinted that she knew or had some clue to her identity.

She wasn't afraid of leaving Rin with her younger-self since she knew her character too well, that and she wanted to know about her servant as well.

And so the two of them went to a separate room. She began by asking who she was and viceversa, and the answer the two of them got completely rocked them to the core.

Saber was previously known as Shiro Emiya, and Archer was of all people his little sister Ilyasviel von Einzbern who went through a similar process as he did.

In his case, he was the one who accepted her body in order to live, while she fused her body with his in order to live.

Illya elated that her own brother was still alive even if as a heroic spirit did the first thing that came to mind, and that was to tackle her.

Emilya didn't mind that, after all she too never imagined that she would be reunited with her sister in the afterlife.

What she did mind however was when her sister went ballistic all of a sudden and tried to make out with her.

With greater strength that she knew, Illya pinned her to the ground and started to undress her. Left with no way out, se let out a scream to the world.

And that was when her younger-self along with Rin barged in.

* * *

><p>Shiro was made even more confused after the incident back home. The last thing he saw back at his home only served to made things worse for him.<p>

He shockingly found out that his fellow student, Rin Tohsaka wasn't just an ace student, she was also a powerful magus.

Or was it because he was too useless? She had after all displayed shock when she found out he couldn't even fix his own broken windows.

Realizing that he had no idea what was going on, Rin decided to just bring him along to the local church where the overseer would explain everything so his stupid tiny little mind can comprehend. Though it was offensive, there was nothing he could say. He knew deep down he was stupid at times as a person and a magus.

She did say it was going to be easier and safer to bring his servant with him. Although thanks to his incompetence as a master she wasn't able to turn back to a spirit, and so she had to walk with him. She didn't want to get rid of her black leather armour nor her cloak though. Fortunately with her petite size, covering up her outfit was easy. All he had to do was put one of his older rain coats over her.

Archer however was another problem, though she could retain spirit form, she simply refused to. She insisted on coming out in physical form. Rin scolded her, but she continued to whin and nag, eventually she was forced to give in. Shiro having no choice gave her his current rain coat that he often used.

* * *

><p>As the four of them walked in the darkness, there was one individual who was looking at them.<p>

Her name was Ilyasveil von Einzvbern.

She watched as the Tohsaka heir and the boy that her father supposedly abandoned her for walk towards the church. She wondered why their servants didn't just take spirit form like her Servant did. There was no way he was that talentless, after all he was the son of Kiritsugu, and surely he had to have some special skills.

He wasn't that bad as a person. After all he did stop to try and help her earlier on, offered to take her home and even complimented her hair.

"_I want to kill him."_ She kept telling herself.

However despite her telling herself that, she found herself unable to focus on him. If anything, she couldn't take the attention of Rin's servant, the one called Archer. Though she didn't recognize her one bit, she couldn't help but hate her.

She didn't know why, but she just irked her.

As if sensing a disturbance within his master, her servant places one hand onto her shoulder as if telling her not to.

_**Attack?**_

There were only two questions on her mind right now, kill or not?

Although she couldn't see him with her back turned, she could easily picture in her mind her servant leaping forth returning to physical form and slaughter the four in front of her at her command. It was all he was meant to do.

"No, we let him live for now. I'll save him for last."

Truthfully, she could have just killed all four of them there and now, but she just didn't feel like it. She first wanted to know why she was feeling so irk whenever she saw Tohsaka's Servant fooling around her so-called brother's servant who she wasn't able to make out it's features due to the overly large raincoat over her.

* * *

><p>Shiro Emiya was a very confused boy, but he was sure of one thing.<p>

He didn't like the priest, not one bit.

He was very how to say not priestly in the slightest.

He talked about death and killing so easily. He laughed at his ideals of wanting to protect everyone. He laughed when he asked why they couldn't share the power of the grail.

Personally it could have just been him, but he felt that the priest was enjoying every single moment of him being trolled.

When he finally gave in and said to he was going to fight, he received a mocking congratulations in turn. Kotomine may not know it, but he was an expert at trolling.

He noticed that even Rin found him somewhat unbearable despite the fact that he was supposedly her guardian since young. He concluded that from the way Rin carried herself in front of him, he could tell that she didn't like him, nor was she used to him in the slightest. She snapped several times at his comment telling him to hurry up with his explanations.

Off course it was hard to take him seriously with all the screaming that both servants were giving off. He turned around to see just as Archer had pin Saber down to one of the benches engaging in a what appeared to be a life and death struggle…for Saber that is.

* * *

><p>Emilya Einzbern formerly known as Shiro Emiya was very confused. She didn't know what she should be doing now. She was summoned not too long ago, had a reunion with her younger sister, who apparently survived due to Zeltrach, and then shortly afterwards, she got raped by her shortly after their reunion.<p>

She concluded that her case was quite similar to hers. If she received great amount of magical circuits and talents by fusing with her body, vice versa she would gain great projection abilities if she had fused with his old body.

If anything their roles were reversed, now she was the one with better mystic arts, and she was the one who was better physically in combat, which was how and why she was easily able to overpower her at every turn.

Kind of sad for a Saber class servant to actually be overpowered by an Archer in terms of strength.

She accompanied her younger-self into the church, where she listened to their conversation. She recalled the last moments of his life and the fist fight they before the grail. She contemplated just killing him there, but decided not too for the fact that she didn't know what consequences would follow just yet.

And not that she could anyway, as Archer attempted to continue her act from the house. Throwing her onto the bench so that she could have her way with her. She tried to push her off, but like with Sakura, she simply had no luck with that, and by the time her younger-self was finished talking, she had became her sister's new number one plush toy.

* * *

><p>"<em>We save him for last."<em> That was what she said to Rider However now she found herself having second thoughts. She wanted to save him for last, he was a mystery that had caught her attention.

He was Kiristugu's heir, the boy whom her father supposedly abandoned her for. She was supposed to hate him. She had thought up countless ways to kill him, but now…

"_Your hair's really beautiful."_

It just didn't feel right. There was no fun in killing him like this, not when he's like that. He was supposed to be cold, calculating and somewhat arrogant and stoic like her father was, not some ignorant goody-goody two shoes.

She should probably kill him along with everyone else around him. All she had to do was say the word, and the four would be dead before they knew it.

She ignored his servant; she knew that no matter who he or she was, they were no match for her servant.

Rin's servant however was an eyesore, her presence simply irked her to no end.

"Rider…" She said, watching as the four of them walking home. At the moment all she wanted was one thing. "…let's go home. I'm tired."

Without any question her servant materialized from the darkness and lifted and walked along side her to begin the journey home.

* * *

><p>Emilya Einzbern along with her sister Ilyasviel von Einzbern walked side by side behind their masters. The two of them were oddly quiet, each having something on their mind.<p>

As two former masters who lived through the war, they probably had an idea of what the other was thinking.

Now Shiro being somewhat of an idiot probably never noticed anything, but Rin did. She noticed when the two servants stopped fooling around.

"Okay, what is it you two? What's going on?" She asked. She clearly was a lot different from her schoolmate.

"It's nothing that important, just wondering about something." Both servants raised both their hands in surrender.

"Hmm…" Clearly she wasn't buying that, but she chose not to pursue the issue, not in front of someone else. Still she had one more question she wanted to ask. "Archer, why are you acting so familiar with a fellow servant? You do realize that we are going be killing each other soon right?"

"I'll kill all the other servants, but not Saber." Archer stuck her tongue at her.

"Besides, you're a smart girl Rin, I'm sure you already figured out that we knew each other in life right?" Emilya sighed.

She snorted. "Thought so, you two were too familiar with each other to just be acquaintances, friends? Family perhaps? I don't know."

"I don't really want the grail. I just want to live a nice life." Archer just shrugged.

"Likewise, I have no desire for the grail. Although I do have a couple of things I want to take care of, and no I'm not fighting Archer unless you use a command spell to force her." Saber said after her sister.

Rin could feel a migraine forming. While a powerful magus in her own right, she was far from able to take on a servant in direct combat unless they were stupid enough to allow their guard to drop and let her approach them. From what she saw in her fight against Lancer, she was sure that she would die if she fought him head on. If Archer refused to work with her, she would have no chance of winning the war.

It was just her luck that both Saber and Archer knew each other in life and refused to fight.

Shiro meanwhile was grateful secretly. He really didn't want to fight Rin if possible, and if neither one of their servants were willing to fight, perhaps he would be able to avoid conflict with her, that and it was fun to see her drop the honour student act for a while and act like a flustered and somewhat goofy girl once in a while.

Despite her somewhat brush and arrogant personality, she was a good person. And frankly, he doubted that he could fight her let alone kill her. "Well…in that case I guess we're lucky. I mean I really don't want to fight you Tohsaka. I mean you act cold and bossy, but your actually a fun and nice person to be with."

It was kind of odd and yet funny to watch RIn open her mouth only to close it and then repeat that process another three more times as her face turned red before looking away.

When she turned to face him again, her expression was one of anger, she sighed in irritation and began walking away from him.

"Sh—shut up, now come on, I'll walk you back, but that's about the last thing I'll do for you." She said as she led the way.

"Rin—about—"

She quickly cut him off. "If you say something stupid again I'll blow you up understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He cowered in fear. No matter how nice she was a moment ago, Rin Tohsaka was a magus, and for a magus, helping someone without asking for payment of some sort was very unusual.

He couldn't help but wonder if Rin was actually capable of killing him? Skills base he was certain he stood no chance against her, but he had seen something that a moment ago that removed most of his fears. He saw for a brief moment that underneath her cold exterior as a fellow magus and a master, she was still a young girl, and he knew that she had doubts about herself and her ability to kill.

But he didn't doubt her ability to hurt him. He wanted to talk to her, talk her out of killing, but what was he to say? She had shot down everyone of his statements about not wanting to fight or to kill. She had led him to the church to get information on the gist of the war on account of their friendship, but that was all she was going to do.

* * *

><p>"Emiya-kun. I hope for your sake that the next time we meet, you'll be more prepared. If you aren't, I will kill you."<p>

Shiro's emotions were a whirl of chaos as he watched her along with her servant walked away. All his attempts to talk to her were shot down. She wasn't interested in what he was planning one bit. She was a girl who was direct and simple. If she wanted something, she would get it. If he stood in her way, she would remove him.

"Don't worry about her too much." Saber shrugged. "I've known someone like her before. Trust me when I say their bark is worst than their bite."

Grateful for his servant's comforting words he was, but the prospect of having to fight Tohsaka when the time came wasn't something that he could easily brush aside or just forget.

However no matter how much he wanted to deny it, Rin Tohsaka is an enemy he must defeat, otherwise he would die.

He looked at the command spells on his forehand. Once again it served as a reminder that he was now a master. There was no turning back, he had chosen to fight alongside his servant. There was now only one thing left for him to do.

Win or die trying.

Emilya was a troubled girl.

She realized that there were some things off about this world. Although many things were similar to her time, some were not.

The biggest difference was her presence, and the presence of a different Archer. Her sister to be exact, and then there was the issue of where is this world's Ilya? The Ilya of this world should have been here. She should have attacked earlier on, but no such thing came.

"Sigh…I'm tired." She sighed in resignation. There was just too much she didn't know about this war. She decided to go to sleep instead of standing guard unlike most servants. She needed to save up as much mana as possible due to the fact her master wasn't able to provide.

She knew that her younger-self was going to nag if she tried sleeping with him, not that she would anyway. The thought of sleeping with younger-self was disturbing beyond words, and so she ignored whatever he was doing and went to bed.

She knew where the guest room was, where the futon was and where the blankets were. It wasn't hard to set up her own bed. It only took a few minutes before she was comfortably asleep.

Rin Tohsaka was very furious. She couldn't believe the fact that she was embarrassed in front of her now supposed to be enemy. To think just a few hours ago, her secret crush was just a regular student who got killed due to a mistake she made. She had sacrificed her most powerful trump card just to save him, and not to long after, he somehow ended up as the final master.

It was almost as if Fate was playing a cruel joke on her.

The only consolation she had was that it didn't appear that Emiya wasn't some cold calculating bastard. If anything, he was just an innocent person who was caught up in the war. So she couldn't really blame him, it wasn't as if he wanted to be a part of the war. It made her somewhat relief knowing that the boy she secretly had a crush on was still pretty much the same. Now if only he was more willing to actually fight for his life.

* * *

><p>"Archer, I'm tired. Let's retreat for the night shall we?"<p>

There was no response from her usually cheerful and bright servant.

"Archer?" She turned around.

There was no sign of her servant anywhere. Immediately a switch clicked in her brain, and she backtracked.

* * *

><p>Emilya was about halfway asleep when she felt something strange around her waist.<p>

"_Strange? I thought I tucked the blankets in properly._" She told herself as she shuffled about. The discomfort around her waist just increased. In turn she got more annoyed and opened her eyes.

"_Either I'm still traumatize by what Sakura did to me before I died, that or my sister is sleeping with me."_ Her eyes twitched a bit as she was greeted with the sight of her sister clinging onto her waist. She was sleeping next to her in the small futon without a care in the world.

To check if it was an illusion or not, she placed her forehand onto her head to check. The feeling was solid, her sister was indeed sleeping next to her while using her as a plush toy.

If this was the old her, she would have freaked out, but after experiencing this with Sakura and Rider for so long, she was already used to it and so she went back to sleep with her sister hugging her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead just sighed. She was already used to this. She decided to just let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it for the first chapter. Honestly, I'm not good with crack fics. But I still try. Well it's better than not doing anything right?<strong>

**Anyway the real motivation for this fic was when I heard someone mention that Emilya's existence led to a pardox that created Archerko, and that's when I got this stupid idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have no idea what caused me to write this crap again. I am a no good writer who tries to be funny when he's not. So seriously, I can not imagine anyone who enjoys this piece of crap!**

**Once again I owe nothing!**

**WARNING! WARNING! MAJOR OOC IN HERE! WELL NOT THAT MAJOR, BUT YEAH STILL OOC!**

* * *

><p>When Emilya opened her eyes, she found it no surprise that her sister was sleeping next to her in pyjamas. She looked down and found herself wearing similar clothing's.<p>

"_Strange, I don't remember changing into these last night."_

She concluded that it was mostly her sister's doing. After all, she had proven to be nearly as grubby as Sakura was in her time.

She let out a sigh as she looked out the window. One look told her that she had overslept.

It was too bright for her liking, still it told her the time. If her master didn't get up soon, he was most likely going to be late for school.

The sun was shining, the birds were chipping, the wind was breezy and the skies were clear with no signs of darkening. It was a perfect day, one that would easily tell the message that nothing could go wrong.

Off course such thinking does not apply to magus and servants. Brushing her sister's arms off her, she got out of bed and headed to the washroom. She didn't really feel the need for to check up on younger self. She was that he wasn't going to do something stupid yet, not when he had no idea off what other opponents there were besides Rin.

Entering the washroom, she opened a cupboard and took out a new toothbrush. As a servant, she didn't need such minor conveniences and all, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to brush them off.

Pouring the toothpaste onto the brush, she was about to start to brushing when the door opened. She slowly turned around, almost fearing that her sister was after her again. As the figure stepped in, she braced herself for the worst, to her relief, it was just Rin who came in.

"_Now this is a surprise." _She realized. Rin was never really a morning person, and often if possible she would sleep till noon.

Off course while to many others seeing a half dead girl like in the morning would easily freak them out, but she had long gotten used to her sudden appearances.

"—orning—in—"

She tried to greet her, however with her mouth occupied by the toothbrush, she was only able to form semi-coherent words. Off course she knew Rin wasn't going to be bothered by something like that.

"Morning Saber."

The opposing master greeted in turn as she lightly shoved her away to make use of the sink. Emilya had no issues or qualms about stopping her, and thus she allowed her to do so.

She brushed her teeth while Rin washed her face, no conversation was held as they carried out their business.

When they finished their business however, that was another story.

"You know Saber…" Rin started a conversation as they left the bathroom together.

"What is it?" She asked.

"For a servant, you sure are very easy going. I'm an opposing master with a servant living under the same roof. Is it really all right to let your guard down so easily?"

Off course she had expected this question, she just never showed it.

"Being so close means I can kill you easily as well Rin, and if you had threatened my master whom…Archer also has taken a liking too, you'll be no different from asking for death."

As expected, Rin didn't show any sign of fear despite her answer. "Archer's my servant, why would she betray me?"

"Because she likes Shiro more than she likes you, also she and I love each like sisters, she won't fight with me as well."

"You really think way?"

To that, Emilya simply stepped forth and spun around to face her. Her expression was that of an innocent child. "I don't think Rin, I know that."

Leaving Rin dumb folded, she made her way into the kitchen. She was not surprise to find her younger-self cooking. It is and always has been her passion after all.

"Morning!" She greeted him as she sat took a seat and folded open a newspaper.

Her master and younger self turned around to face her when he heard someone coming in. "Morning Saber!" It was kind of strange to actually be talking to her younger self. Normally at times like this she would offer help to her younger self in the kitchen, but not today.

Today she was still feeling weird and awkward. She still hadn't fully gotten over the fact that it was her younger-self that summoned her, and she still hadn't gotten over the fact that her younger sister somehow became a heroic spirit.

But for now, none of that matters. She had been given a second chance at life, and she was grateful. This time round however she was certain that she was going to set several things right. Mainly finding a way to kill Zouken quickly, and saving Sakura. She had no idea if the Sakura of this world would end up with her younger self and all, but that didn't really matter much.

"Morning Shiro, I suppose your conversation with RIn went well last night?"

Off course it didn't, but she knew full well that it was a needed one. Rin was there to explain just how dangerous the war really was or could be, she knew that Rin's bark was worse than her bite, so she and Ilya just left them alone.

That said, she was very surprise when RIn barged into the house last night screaming hell because of her said sister who refused to get out of bed.

In the end, a very reluctant alliance was formed between the two masters.

"It—it—it could have been better." He muttered softly.

She raised an eyebrow, it could have just been her, but she thought that he was more open than she had previously imagined. "Well don't mind her too much, what matters is if your ready to do what you have too. You're a failure of a magus, you can't use anything other than reinforce, and even that is poorly done."

He looked away in shame. It was painful when someone pointed that out directly. Even more so when that someone is supposed to be your servant. He was so distracted by her comment that he lost track of his own cooking.

"Hey the fish is burning." Emilya pointed out.

"Ahh!" Immediately he snapped to attention and quickly flipped it over.

One thing was certain. With no king Arthur in this world, she was going to have to do something about his training. She really doubted that she could have done the same thing as Archer did to her back when she was fighting in the Holy Grail War.

No, that was not possible, since she was no longer Shiro Emiya.

As she rubbed her forehead, trying to come up with solutions, she suddenly felt a chill go down her spine.

"Saber! Oh Saber!"

She slowly turned around to see her sister wide awake in casual clothes. Her choice of clothing was a simple mix of a bluish white sports shirt and long jeans. Her long hair had been folded in a really long braid behind her.

Said sister without quickly took a seat next to her.

"Morning Archer. Where's Rin?"

"Preparing for school. Honestly, that girl should take some breakfast once in a while or so. She doesn't know what she's missing." She pouted as she turned away and crossed her arms.

Saber couldn't help let out a stifle laugh at her sister's antiques. Seems there were still some elements of Ilya even after death.

"Should you really leave your master alone? Who knows what she'll do if she's alone for too long."

"Today's a weekend and my master is a shut in. She won't do anything stupid. She'll cram here all day long making preparations for the war."

Well there was truth in what she said, Rin wasn't exactly going to just blindly charge, not when she doesn't even know who the enemies were.

That said, there were a few things Emilya couldn't help but feel. She knew who the enemies of this war were, but she had no idea how she was going to just break the news to her master and younger-self.

"_I can't just go up and say… 'Hey Shiro did you know that your everyday childhood friend Sakura is actually a master and a somewhat lunatic whose going to end up causing the death of hundreds to nearly thousands?"_ She mentally berated herself wondering what to do.

Almost as if sensing her distress, her sister pat her head and without warning suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. Emilya let out a sudden squeal.

"Don't worry, we can change the outcome of this war. You and I working together, we can do anything. This time round, I won't let you fight alone, I'll be there with you."

Emilya was surprised by her words. Her eyes widen for a moment or so before she closed them. A smile graced her lips as she allowed herself to relax in her sister's arms.

"_Was I always this bad in cooking? Or did I just improve a lot?"_

That was the first thing Emilya wondered after taking a few bites of the food her younger-self made. Archer had no issues with it, and neither did she. It was just something she noted as she ate breakfast peacefully.

No discussions of the war was held. At the moment if one were to observe them, they would come to the conclusion that all they can see is a peaceful family having a peaceful breakfast.

* * *

><p>Illyasviel von Einzbern was an angry little girl. She stomped down the stairs off her castle fuming mad. The reason for this was mainly her servant. Ever since she had summoned her servant, her life had been nothing but trouble.<p>

First up, she angered her family badly by failing to summon Herkacles. That earned her heavy punishment, granted her servant protected her somewhat, but that didn't exactly make her feel much better.

Secondly, her servant was a very easy going servant, often disappearing on a whim, and coming back with ridiculous items and news that helped in no sense.

Thirdly while her servant's status and combat skills were really impressive, his noble phantasm was of no use in combat at all.

Overall, despite all her preparations, she had only managed to get a mid-tier servant at best.

This morning when she woke up, her servant was nowhere in sight. He was no doubt outside the castle already doing who knows what.

"Sella! Leysrit! Get me my coat! I'm going out!" She screamed in outrage. She was going to go look for her servant, and when she found him, she swore she was going to make him wish he was dead again.

* * *

><p>"Rin, would you please help my master out? As much as I could teach him the skills he needs to fight and survive, I can't fix his circuit issues. He's not using his magecraft properly. He keeps screwing up and ends up using his own nerves as a circuit instead, it's causing physical harm to his body."<p>

Emilya never really liked asking Rin for help be it Rin as a teenager, or Rin as an adult. She was very prideful when it came to her skills, and she always made unreasonable demands for help. Or least she thought it was unreasonable, the war was the only time when her help and demands were reasonable, once that was over, she was another story.

"Why should I? We're going to be enemies later on." Rin huffed in annoyance. She had already turned part of Shiro's home into her own workshop.

Off course while it was nothing like her own home, whose size wasn't even half of her own basement/workshop. However the living room proved to be big enough to do planning.

Inwardly Emilya smirked. The old her would never be able to offer her any assistance of any kind, but now was a totally different story.

"How about I help you by giving you all the gems you so desire for your magecraft?"

Immediately Rin turned around, scarcely able to believe her ears. Gems to her were very expensive, even more so the big ones that held potential for great power. "That's impossible, gems are rare and expensive, just how do you think you can help with that?"

As if to challenge her answer, Emilya held her hand straight out, and traced a large topaz into existence. She held it there in place for several seconds before she dropped it to the ground for her to examine.

"Like yesterday, you managed to perceive that me and Archer both use projection, but the thing is, even though we use the same nature of skills, we specialize in different areas. While Archer can trace a lot of things quickly, and use their abilities, I on the other hand can trace objects to near perfection, to the point it would take even the world days before it starts to remove it."

Rin examined the large jewel for several seconds, unable to believe what she was feeling. It was without a doubt just a projected item, but the magical qualities it held were real. She could feel just how real it was, and how efficient it could be in assisting her.

"It's there isn't it? Almost like a real gem. One that can store mana? Impressive isn't it? I know you have several large gems that are at least A ranking or so in terms of power, but only a few at most. I can grant you all those gems you'll need if you want to."

"Tempting, but it's still not enough of an incentive." The heir to the Tohsaka family simply frowned, almost as if a bit offended at her offer.

Emilya wasn't that surprise, Tohsaka was always a hard head. Actually if memories served correctly, these alone would be more than enough of a deal, since she was most likely going to take pity on her younger self like she did before. Still, that didn't mean that she should wait for that to happen.

"Trace on." She muttered softly, her next offer was going to be much more tempting, one she knew that she could never refuse.

* * *

><p>"Lancer report."<p>

Unknown to many, deep within the church of Fuyuki, there was actually a catacombs. One that held many dark secrets.

Within held an atmosphere so dark, not even the bravest of man or woman would attempt to go in. Yet it was most certainly a man that lived there, and even more so, he embraced the fearful area where no one would ever dare step foot into.

He was the priest of the church, and also the overseer of the Holy Grail war.

Standing in front of him with his arms crossed was a servant, but it wasn't his servant. It was the servant Lancer, a lancer summoned by a different master, but was betrayed by the priest in the end. He had stolen her servant, cut off her arm, and left her for dead.

Under the usage of a command spell, there was no way to refuse his orders. Though that being the case, he had no qualms about swearing to kill him once everything was over.

"Saber and Archer have already been summoned, I have tested them out, their combat skills are nothing special, weaker than mine to say the least. However they do possess many unknown abilities."

"What about the others?"

"Caster and Berserker has not been found, Rider I have encountered. Her skills as a warrior is very impressive, no information about her noble phantasm is known yet, and as for Assassin…"

The priest pounder his thoughts for a while, thinking about his next move. He sat in silence while his servant stood in front of him. He didn't speak for several seconds, and when he did, there was only one thing he wanted to say.

"Lancer, that's enough. Do as you please, fight to your heart's content. Defeat the other servants if you wish. I have no other orders at the moment." After saying that, the priest left the catacombs, leaving the servant alone in the dark.

To say the servant was surprise was an understatement. Returning his freedom was the last thing he had ever thought possible. Still, in his life, many strange things had happened, and he had learnt to get use to them.

Lancer expression turned feral. In life, people had called him the 'hound' and for good reason. With the shackles removed, he was now a hunter, and everyone else was his prey.

"_All right than you stinking priest. I'll deal with everyone first before coming for you."_

* * *

><p>Letting out a loud yawn as she walked down the stairs, Emilya was preparing to go out. As an incomplete servant, she lacked the ability to turn to a spirit, and thus had to be left behind. Off course staying alone at home all day long was boring, and so she decided to take a walk.<p>

"_With Ilya watching out for them, I won't have anything to worry about at school."_ She told herself. She was certain she could leave everything to her sister as she went out to have some fun of her own.

Off course there was the issue of Shinji and Sakura, but at the moment they shouldn't be causing any trouble of any sort.

Still, she made it a note to check up on them later on. For now rest and relaxation was more important.

Dressed in a simple yellow shirt along with a pale white mini skirt she made her way out of the house.

She had no real destination. She just wanted to feel the sense of nostalgia. Even back in her time, she still lived in Fuyuki, but her town had gone through so many changes, it was hard to believe that it was actually the same place.

She strolled down the neighbourhood, almost getting lost several times, but she didn't mind that. She had time to spare, and she was more than happy to use it.

She spent over an hour blindly walking about, before she knew it, she found herself back in the local park.

"_Haven't been here for a long time."_ She smiled to herself. In her time before she died, the park had been renovated and was no more.

As she was reminiscing in her memories, she suddenly snapped to attention when her senses picked up something strong, and yet familiar in the surroundings.

She immediately spun around. Her eyes looking all around the place for the familiar mana signature. _"It couldn't be! I knew she was in the war, but I never expected to see her here!"_ She panicked upon realizing just who this mana signature belonged too.

A person who she knew far too well, for she too was apart of who she was.

The Ilyaviel von Einzbern from this time period. Not the servant Ilya, rather the master Ilya.

Even though she could not revert to spirit form, she still went after her. She wanted to see her again, even if that meant fighting Berserker again. Off course, she knew that she wouldn't attack in broad daylight, but nevertheless, there was always the risk of that happening.

If it happened, at least there was consolation for while it was the local park, it was also schooling hours, there weren't that many other people in vicinity, that knowledge served to ease her tension a little that even if things got bad, she won't have to worry much.

She walked, and walked. It surprisingly didn't take her long to find her. To think it would only take three minutes before she found her sitting down on a bench. She looked angry, really angry.

A mixture of emotions swirled from within her. She was seeing her sister alive again, not as Archer, but as a child. The child like sister she first recalled. Were it not for the fact that she was actually a master, she would have approach her a long time ago.

Although the real reason she was hesitant to do so was fear of Berserker. In her previous life as Shiro Emiya, he was able to defeat him only because he was weaken by the shadow in the first place.

She stood from afar observing her actions. She noticed something strange as she observed her. She was throwing a tantrum. A silent one as well, but that wasn't the strange thing. There was no sense of Berserker around her. As a servant, she could see other servants even if they were in spirit form, but she wasn't seeing any of that now.

She assumed that Berserker was asleep at the moment. That being the case, she was still weary of her. She wanted to approach her and have a talk, but that too could be dangerous. Perhaps it would be better to wait instead.

And so from a distance she kept watch over the little girl, but not before she traced a very specific weapon that would grant her presence concealment.

* * *

><p>Shiro Emiya was very tired today. Between the incidents that happened yesterday, and school in the morning, he hardly had enough time to rest. Off course if he hadn't actually bothered to get up and cook, he might have gotten more rest in.<p>

But he was too much of a good person to let that happen.

Throughout the entire day, he yawned none stop and fell asleep several times. Off course that got him into some trouble, but he didn't care, he was too tired to do so.

Eventually lunch came, and he was awoken by his friend Ryudo Issei who practically had to wake him twice before he was up.

"Are you okay Emiya? You look like a zombie. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Issei asked as he and Shiro sat in the usual student council room for their lunches.

"I'm fine, it's just that last night something happened and I didn't get much sleep." He waved him off.

His friend observed him for some time more before he looked away. "Well, I'm worried for you. You might be overdoing it."

To that, Shiro had no response.

As he was about to open his bento box, the door to the student council room suddenly open. Both boys immediately turned around to see who was responsible for it.

"Senpai!"

The person who came in all of a sudden was Sakura Matou. A friend of Shiro Emiya, one who has always been there at his side ever since he was adopted.

"Senpai! I heard you weren't feeling well today, should you really be at school?"

She asked as she slowly made her way across towards him and his friend. She lightly shoved Issei aside as she took a seat next to him. She gave him a stern look, silencing him before he could say anything. "Senpai, you need to start taking care of your health. This isn't the first time you got sick helping someone."

"It was just a small thing to do." He laughed softly. "Besides, they helped me out as well, it would be rude if I didn't repay them."

"But Senpai, it would be worse if you hurt yourself in the process."

"Well, if that happened, I'll be counting on you to nurse me back to health than."

Off course, maybe he was still half asleep or so, but he never noticed that his smart remark had caused Sakura's face to redden.

"Uh…well…if—if you—well want me to…" She looked away as she replied. She fidgeted about as she was envisioning several indecent actions within mind, yet the moment she realized what she thinking, she quickly shook it off and scolded herself.

Ryudo Issei was a guy who was very conscious and aware when it came to Shiro Emiya, since he was one of his very few friends. Today, he had noticed something strange, but he just hadn't had a chance to point it out…until now.

"By the way Emiya-kun, I noticed something."

The two of them turned towards the student council president.

"What is that mark on the back of your hand?"

Shiro looked down at where he was pointing too, and immediately his face paled by a bit. He had brought up the issue of the command spells. He couldn't just tell them the truth, and so he racked his brains looking up for a simple lie.

"Well, apparently I was walking past one of the local stores in the neighbourhood, when I saw someone recently open up a shop for these. They offered to pay me a small fee if I were to agree to let them carve a small tattoo or so onto me." He lied. Immediately before either Sakura or Issei could question him he quickly got up and pretended to look at the time. "Oh sorry, I just realized, I need to head to the club to put away the equipment. I'll see you later!" And with that said, he bolted out the door.

Even after he was gone, Isseu just stared at the door he left through for several moments before shaking his head. "Did I say something wrong?" He wondered.

Sakura on the other hand was scarcely able to believe what she had just saw. She stared into space for several moments all the while as Issei bickered away at his thoughts.

"Excuse me. I really should be going, sorry for just barging in." She suddenly turned to apologize to him before she turned around and left as well.

Issei having no idea what happened just shrugged before he resumed eating.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Emilya found out by stalking Ilya today, it would be that Ilya's has the weirdest taste in fun and entertainment.<p>

She had been wandering all over the city, going to the most random of places, from a Karaoke bar to an electronics market to a pachinko parlor to an outdoor bath.

"_Something has to be very wrong with the Ilya of this world."_ She told herself as she continued stalking her. She kept going to random places, going in, and coming out a second later. Each time she did, she grew more frustrated.

At the moment she was wondering through a street she knew too well. It was the site of the last fire that was caused at the end of the fourth heaven's feel. Because it was such a devastated piece of land, no one ever bothered to come here even in broad day light.

Eventually, the little master took a seat at a bench. She looked frustrated, but above all crestfallen. She wondered why.

Had she been paying more attention to the time, she would have realized that sun was setting. She had been stalking her younger sister for nearly six hours.

"_This Ilya is so different from the one I remember, what went wrong here in this war? I know Saber and I were different from the original cast, but does that apply to the other servants as well? If so just how much will this war change? The old her would have returned home a long time ago to her castle, but instead she continues to roam about randomly."_ She assumed base on her knowledge off the past.

As she continued to watch out for her sister from afar, she never bothered to think about what else was happening or was going to happen next.

"YO!"

* * *

><p>Illyasviel von Einzbern was an angry little girl, she was also a disappointed little girl, and a tired little girl.<p>

Today, for the entire day, she had spent her time looking for her missing servant. Using her link as her master, she tried to track him, but she was always one step behind him. Whenever she thought she had found him, she was wrong. He always managed to escape a few moments just before she got there.

He probably didn't know it, but his actions hurt her a lot more than he realized.

Her only good memories were when she was a kid, back when her mother and father were alive. Her life than took a downturn after her mother died in the fourth war, and her father supposedly abandoned her for that Shiro boy she saw yesterday.

With the failure of her parents, all hopes of retrieving the grail fell to her, and that was when her hell began. She had gone through too much describe to prepare for the fifth war. She was supposed to summon Herkacles as a servant in the war, what she got however was a dud. She had been punished severely for that. Had it not been for her servant, she actually might have died than.

Afterwards, she had been sent to Fuyuki to take part in the war, regardless of the fact that her servant was a dud. Last night round when she had saw Shiro Emiya for the first time, she couldn't even bring herself to kill him.

And today her servant had completely disappeared. She spent the whole day looking for him, but she couldn't find him.

It made her wonder if he was actually interested in this war, or in protecting her one bit.

She had spent the entire day out, and still haven't found him.

She was completely exhausted. She was so tired, she just wanted to take a break from everything. Without realizing it, she had wondered into an unfamiliar ground, but she knew just where she was. One look at the scarred land and it was obvious. It was the final battleground of the fourth grail war, where the fire had started. She had never seen it before, but it was a big topic for her grandfather.

Taking a sit on a nearby bench, she kicked her legs up and down, trying to relax.

The next few moments or so passed peacefully. She considered returning back home to the castle and hoped that her servant would return eventually.

"YO!"

She immediately turned up towards the source of the voice.

Fear gripped her the moment she laid eyes on him. Standing on top of a lamp post was the same servant who had attacked her before. A hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. He was a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman and that of a god. His weapon of choice was one of the most cursed weapons to have ever existed, the cursed spear Gae Bolg. The hound of Ulster Cú Chulainn.

"Hey there little girl, glad to see you again." He said to her. When she didn't reply, he looked about left and right. "Hey kid, where's your servant? I don't see him anywhere."

She had no reply to his question.

"Hey, are you going to call summon your servant or anything? Because I came here looking for a fight."

Before she could response or anything, he suddenly leapt from the top of the lamp post towards her weapon drawn.

* * *

><p>When Sakura returned home, she immediately slammed the door shut. She was sweating bullets as she leaned against the door. She had no fear of either her brother or her grandfather at the moment.<p>

The reason for this was because she had seen something she didn't want to. No, that was an understatement. She had seen something that she shouldn't have.

The person she liked, no. The person she loved was a master as well.

At first she refused to believe it, even then, at least until she rolled the sleeve's up. There engraved on her arms, were a similar set of seals that Emiya Shiro possessed. It was her proof as a master.

She closed her eyes as she slid down the door and onto the floor.

"Busy day I'll assume."

A voice echoed throughout the entire household, but she wasn't surprise. Instead, she was relief, her earlier stress forgotten as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh Caster, what wonderful timing you have. I was just about to look for you."

Even though no one was in sight, she still spoke casually as if she were talking to a friend.

"As was I, now come child. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>I know somethings are off and all, but hey it's an AU or so.<strong>

**Anyway something's I know are off and all...if anybody didn't quit halfway while reading this piece of crap.**

**1st) Ilya here is timid and all, because she failed to summon the all mighty Berserker like she did in Canon.**

**2nd) Sakura forgot about Shinji and Zouken for a while thanks to her servant.**

**Now this might be too much to ask for a crappy writer like me, but mind giving me some reviews for some advice.**


End file.
